L'amour sans mesure
by pascale1980
Summary: Quand Hagrid rencontre Olympe. Petit one shot pour m'amuser...


**L'amour sans mesure…**

**Le petit délire du vendredi matin... Une idée qui passe par la tête, 15 minutes et hop c'est fait. Ca peut paraitre débile, mais moi ça me fait rigoler.**

Hagrid, dans sa petite cabane en lisière de la forêt interdite, commençait à réellement paniquer. D'ici quelques minutes, Olympe Maxime serait là… Sa belle Olympe, carrée, trapue, ventrue, costaude, avec des bras comme des cuisses, des mollets musclés, durs comme du fer, une poitrine si imposante que nul ne pouvait la regarder sans… Il n'y avait rien à dire, ça c'était une femme !

Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans sa glace. Enfin, dans ses morceaux de glace. Il avait sur un mur plusieurs miroir, de différentes tailles, posé les uns à côté des autres. Se retournant de tout les côtés, au risque d'attraper un torticolis, il voyait par là un bout de sa jaquette, par ici un morceau de son pantalon, ou encore le nœud de sa cravate, dont il était particulièrement fier. C'était ce qui avait du être autrefois un châle en soie, pour femme, à carreaux alterné bruns et vert sapin. Maintenant le délicat tissu, chiffonné et tordu en ficelle, ornait son cou de taureau, jetant une délicate touche de couleurs sur sa chemise, à carreaux également, mais dans un joli camaïeu de jaune et d'orange cette fois ci.

_Les femmes aiment ce qui est vif, qui attire l'œil_, s'était-il dit en la choisissant avec soin. Son pantalon de velours côtelé, sur lequel on voyait encore quelques taches qui avaient résisté aux lavages énergiques de Hagrid, lui retombait au ras des chevilles, dévoilant ses gros souliers en cuir de troll. Jamais il n'avait su trouver un pantalon à sa taille…

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la table. Tout était là. Un gâteau de taille démesurée, sur lequel la crème anglaise coulait à flots, formant une véritable marre sur le plateau qui servait d'assiette. 6 poulets rôtis, avec une bassine pommes de terre en accompagnement. Une marmite de soupe au crabe, un jambon énorme, (le porc à qui il avait appartenu autrefois avait sans doute subi un sacré sortilège de croissance !). Et en boisson un tonneau de terracum, boisson fermentée que les nains seuls fabriquaient. Il fallait avoir une sacrée constitution pour le supporter. Mais Olympe adorait ça. C'était son petit péché mignon…

Un sourire attendri passa sur le visage du demi géant. Elle était si jolie, son Olympe, quand elle battait des mains en souriant, alors qu'elle éprouvait une grande joie. Certes c'était assourdissant, car ses mains étaient de véritables battoirs, qui auraient fait peur à n'importe quelle personne de taille normale. Mais lui la trouvait… délicieuse !

Il se passa fébrilement la main dans sa tignasse emmêlée et pleine de nœuds, qu'il avait taché de lisser pour ce rendez-vous. Il en résultait une masse de cheveux compacte, surmontée d'une légère couche de cheveux démêlés. Satisfait, embaumant l'eau sucrée qu'il s'était mis sur la tête, un œillet à la boutonnière, il se tint au garde à vous devant sa porte, près à l'ouvrir dès qu'il entendrait les pas délicats qui le préviendraient de l'arrivée de sa douce et tendre dulcinée.

Alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine carrée et venue, il sentit la terre frissonner. Un coup de massue s'abattit sur la porte de bois, et faillit la sortir de ses gongs. Elle était solide pourtant…

Le sourire aux lèvres, un bouquet de fleurs de chardons, un peu mal coupées mais gentiment présenté enroulé d'une feuille de papier journal à la main, il s'inclina et la laissa passer.

Ah qu'elle était belle… Sanglée dans sa robe de soie noire, qui craquait doucement au moindre de ses mouvements, ses cheveux tirés en arrière, tellement qu'elle avait du mal à remuer les sourcils, son buste immense, ses bras démesurés, son postérieur imposant, son nez droit et long, sur lequel était posé une paire de lunettes d'écaille dont les verres étaient grands comme des loupes…

_Hagrideu, commeu je suis enchantée de vous revoireu…_

Coquette, elle lui tendit une de ses mains à baiser.

_Olympe, tout le plaisir est pour moi_, répondit le demi géant, se penchant brusquement sur les gros doigts, qu'il effleura de sa barbe taillé au couteau. Voulez _vous vous asseoir_ ? Demanda-t-il, lui montrant le gros canapé qui lui servait de fauteuil.

_Oui merci…_

Elle se laissa choir sur le meuble de bois, dont les pieds grincèrent terriblement sous son poids. Hagrid lui servi un verre de terracum, dans un verre (Qui avait été autrefois un vase en cristal, mais bon…) qu'il lui présenta galamment. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, ils échangèrent quelques paroles, se complimentant, parlant des plaisirs de la vie. Alors que madame Maxime se lançait dans un long discours sur les mérites des pays de l'est, qui mériteraient à être plus proche du monde sorcier occidental, Hagrid l'observait en silence, écoutant d'une oreille la voix grave, retenant de ci de là quelques mots, comme vampires, forêt noire, Transylvannie… En fait, il aurait passé des heures à l'observer comme ça. Alors que dans le feu de son discours, elle vidait lentement mais sûrement sa boisson fortement alcoolisée, qui lui mettait quelques flammes aux joues, il sentait monter en lui une houle de désir. Elle devait être une tigresse, c'était certain… N'en pouvant plus, il releva le visage vers elle, une lueur inhabituelle dans les yeux :

_Hagrideu, vous allez bien ?_

Le demi géant se leva :

_Olympe…_

_Oui ?_

_Si je vous ai fait venir jusqu'ici c'est que…_

_Que ? _Madame Maxime se mit à haleter, d'un soufflet de forge.

_Que… Que je… Je vous aime Olympe ! _

Il était si rouge que l'on distinguait quelques taches carmin à travers sa barbe, qui était pourtant d'une épaisseur à faire casser les petits ciseaux.

Madame Maxime se leva également, tendit ses longs et gros bras vers lui, et répondit avec un trémolo tragique dans la voix :

_Hagrideu… Je suis toute à vous ! _

Alors le demi géant se jeta sur elle, et dans son élan, ils atterrirent tout les deux en travers du lit, qui se fendit en deux sous le poids des deux tourtereaux. Mais ils n'en avaient cure. Par terre sur le matelas maintenant, se dévorant de baisers fiévreux et bruyants, au milieu des débris de bois, Hagrid et Olympe assouvissaient leur amour…

Alors souriantes, s'enfuyant avant d'en voir plus, les trois silhouettes qui épiaient leur ami derrière la fenêtre partirent en courant…. Un rayon de lune argenté éclaira, le temps d'une seconde, leurs chevelures rousse, brune et chatain…

**Et voilà, je voyais bien Hermione, Ron et Harry espionner Hagrid et Olympe qui se déclarent fougueusement leur amour, dans toute l'expression brutale de leurs sentiments...**


End file.
